Matt's Nightmare
by InfinityChaos
Summary: Matt has a horrible dream, -he has 2 kids, and he's the same age 18, he freaks out and wakes up to find out it was just a dream, Mello decides -since matt woke him up- to talk to matt.. There's some Yaoi in here.. so beware to fangirl sqeee xD


"Daddyyy…" The little red haired girl said looking up at Matt who was playing his games.

"What Saiori?" he said, pausing his game and looking down at the little girl.

"I can't find mommy.." she said in her little sweet voice, when he didn't answer her she tugged on his black and white shirt and said,

"Daddyyy!" looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Saiori, go find your brother, he'll help you find her." Matt said looking down at her,

"But Sai won't help me, I already asked him.." she wined, then Matt gave up and shut off his game, then picked Saiori up.

"Okay, I give up, we'll go look for mommy." he said sweetly to her.

"Suri?" he said walking around the big house.

"Hmm?" Said a young blond haired-blue eyed girl.

"There you are, Saiori's been looking for you." Matt said setting Saiori down,

"Mommy!!!" she said cheerfully running to Suri.

"Suri…? Can I talk to you for a minute." Matt said, stepping closer to her, she sat down Saiori and said,

"Go play with your brother honey."

Then she looked up at Matt, who was about 11 inches taller then her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his bedroom, then he gently pushed her onto the bed and got on top of her,

"Remind me how I ended up with a 2 year old little girl calling me Daddy?.. How did I end up with kids?… I don't recall doing, --" he trailed off, she looked up at him

"I know.. We didn't… I mean,… don't you remember Matt?"…" she stuttered.

"No, I don't my mind's gone blank."

"I-… Matt…You…" She trailed off.

"Ahhhh!" Matt screamed sitting up in his bed, looking around.

"Uhhhh, Matt shut up, I'm trying to sleep here," Mello mumbled turning over to face Matt.

"Just a dream… it was just a dream….." Matt mumbled, looking over at Mello who was now chewing on a chocolate bar.

"So.. Mm, what was this awful dream of yours about Matt?" Mello said taking another bite of his chocolate bar.

"Kids… Saiori…. Suri?…what the hell?" Matt mumbled once again,

"Matt! Speak Clearly, explain in English please?" Mello said getting off his bed and sitting on Matt's.

"Mello do I know a girl named Suri?…"

"Uhhh, No?" Mello said threw a mouth full of chocolate.

"Do I have 2 kids?"

"No. what the hell are you talking about Matt, you must have really fell and hit your head hard last night."

Mello said getting right up in Matt's face so their faces where 2 inches apart.

"I hit my head?" Matt asked confused.

"Yeah! You fell down the stairs while you where playing your game."

"Oh…."

"Matt, will you stop acting mysterious and explain to me your freakish dream?" Mello said, then he kissed Matt on the lips, and sat back next to him.

Matt's eyes got huge and he looked at mat confused,

"What the hell, Mello?!"

"Just making sure you where here on earth…" Mello said innocently, giving Matt the 'puppy dog face'

"Weirdo…" Matt said then curiously leaning in and kissing Mello back, which made him blush, they kissed once more then just sat in silence.

After Mello convinced Matt to tell him what his dream about, Matt caved in and told him everything.

"Whoa…that's one weird dream Matt…" Mello said, opening another bar of chocolate and taking a bite of it.

"You think that's weird, I've had weirder.. Like this one time… I dreamt that you and me where together… and we kissed and made out all the time… it was weird.. But you know Mel, kissing you isn't all that bad… your lips taste like chocolate.. It's nice…." Matt said, looking right into his bright blue eyes.

"That is weird… but I agree.. Kissing you isn't that bad either.. You taste like cigarettes…" Mello trailed off, "Crap!. Matt we're going gay!.. What the hell? We both have girlfriends who will kill us if we go gay…" the blue eyed teen continued.

"True, true… Lace and Myss would kill us…" Matt said stating at Mello's lips.


End file.
